Dead And Gone
Dead and Gone is the sixth and final comic book in the Modern Warfare 2: Ghost series published by Wildstorm Productions as a companion to the main series game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which was released in the same year. Plot Twelve minutes before the terrorists will have to go through with their promise, the men and children are barely listening when the man explains that all of Northern Mexico was turned into a war zone because the Americans were going through the other cartels hoping to get to Roba. The man calls their attention again and explains that Roba's plan was to stay away from this war and come back and restore order when it was over. He'd be glorified as a hero and grow more powerful. Roba chooses to hide in his summer home in the jungles of . The summer home is deep in the jungle, making it virtually invisible to anyone from above. In addition, it is full of dangerous predators and insects that could make short work of anyone unprepared. Even after getting through that danger, one would still have to worry about the patrols and the security. Riley got past all of that. He managed to survive all of the animals and get to the edge of the property. From there, he sniped at an entire patrol before they could react. He takes out another patrol, but he spares one man who was trying to call for help. He approaches and picks up a radio, and hears the men at the house asking what was going on. He looks up at the wounded man he spared and replies to the men by making him scream. He sets off explosives that he planted around all the vehicular entrances and exits of the compound to make the Mexicans think that an entire army was attacking. After that he blows up the helicopter on the roof. Inside the building, Roba is being escorted by his men through a hallway when they hear gunshots around the corner. Riley suddenly appears and kills Roba's men with only a knife. Roba recognizes Riley from under the uniform and asks what he wants. Riley simply says he wants revenge and holds up a disc which he says has all the information he needs about Roba's business. Roba brings out a revolver but gets cut in the arm by Riley's knife. He runs back to his bedroom, followed by Riley who has brought out two pistols. Riley picks up a vase and throws it into the room and it gets shot into pieces. Riley dives in the room, guns blazing. Roba, getting desperate, jumps out the window and down onto the first floor. Riley brings out a rifle and shoots him in the back. He approaches Roba who is still alive. Roba, bleeding on the ground, says that his parents were gunned down at a market when he was six for no reason. He says that this experience opened his eyes and made him realize that the world was filled with billions of people and that one or two less people will not cause a shortage. He laughs and just says that he's just one man. Riley agrees, says that he's one man who really needs to leave the world and shoots him in the head. Back at the school, the man says that there were thirty armed men who arrived at the scene after Roba was killed, but he said that Riley didn't go down without a fight, finally concluding his story. Suddenly, the leader enters the room again, shouting. They were way past the three o' clock dead line but they didn't have a child ready for slaughter. A terrorist pleads that they should just negotiate as another one of them grabs a girl by the hair. The leader looks out the window and asks his colleague why the soldiers haven't attacked yet but is shot from the back of the head. The terrorist turns around sees the man, now unbound from his chair and holding a pistol, reply that they were just waiting for the first terrorist to go down. Suddenly, soldiers rappel through the windows and start shooting at the terrorists. The man who was holding the girl tries to take her hostage but is shot by a sniper sitting on a helicopter outside. As the children are evacuated, the girl asks if the man was Riley. The man replies that it was just a story. The scene changes to Riley calmly walking away from the burning estate. A helicopter arrives and lands on the open field before him. A man with a Task Force 141 badge disembarks and approaches Riley. Gallery Riley_in_the_Jungle_MW2G.png|Riley emegering from the jungle. Manuel_Roba_Magnum_MW2G.png|Manuel Roba with a revolver. Manuel_Roba_knifed_MW2G.png|Roba taking a knife to the elbow. Simon_Ghost_Riley_Deagle_MW2G.png|Riley bringing out his guns before chasing Roba. Simon_Ghost_Riley_Knife_throw_MW2G.png|Riley throwing a knife. Manuel Roba dead MW2G.png|Manuel Roba, shot dead. Reinforcements_MW2G.png|Soldiers breaching through the windows. Simon_Riley_Walk_MW2G.png|Riley walking away from a pyre. Shepherd_MW2G.png|The man from Task Force 141. Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Category:Books and Comics